Just Another Day
by Fading wind
Summary: It was another normal day. [Royai] [late Thanksgiving fic]


Title: Just Another Day  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Riza  
Summary: It was another normal day.  
Warnings: No warnings. Apart from what may be OOCness. And Fading wind's bad grammar.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Just Another Day**

It was another normal day.

The night before there were forecasts of snow. There were traces of frost, yes, just like what every new November morning brought, but no sign of the beautiful white sugar-like powder that melted in your hand.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked to work with her faithful dog, Black Hayate, following behind her heels as usual. She entered the empty office. There was no one else there, as what was to be expected every winter morning. In the summer, she might not be the first to arrive, but in the winter, the rest of the Colonel's subordinates and the Colonel himself were all too lazy to get up early in the morning to face the dark and the cold.

She sat down at her desk and started planning the day's work. As she was doing so, Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Havoc began to arrive respectively. Still the Colonel was nowhere to be seen.

Outside, in the freezing wind, a certain Colonel hurried along the street, panicking because he was already half an hour late for work.

---

A panting man burst through the door. His raven hair was flying in every direction. It was made messy by the fierce wind.

Everyone in the office apart from Riza Hawkeye burst into laughter at the disheveled man.

"Good morning, Colonel Mustang. Please tidy up your appearance before starting work," a sharp voice ordered. The speaker glanced at the clock on the wall and added, "You are forty-five minutes late. You must get to work on time. Please organize yourself more in the future or I shall report your lateness to the higher-ups."

"But it's always so cold, Lieutenant! Surely you will understand. I can't bear the leave the warmth of my bed," Roy Mustang protested.

"I will accept no excuse, sir. Such a low temperature is to be expected in the winter. It's only November now. It will get colder as we proceed deeper into the winter. Does that mean you will be later and later for work?" The Lieutenant's reply was cold.

Roy opened his mouth to say something, but just shook his head and settled down to work.

---

Riza Hawkeye piled another stack of paperwork onto the Colonel's desk. Roy stared at the new heap of paperwork in despair. "I haven't even finished these two piles of paperwork yet!" he cried.

"Then you must work faster," was Riza's solution to this.

Roy slumped. He tried to think of something to say. He looked around, searching the room with his eyes, hoping to find help. His gaze fell onto the calendar. Something in his mind clicked. "Lieutenant, today's supposed to be a holiday. It's Thankgiving!" he informed his female subordinate.

It had no effect. "It is not a holiday for military personnel, unfortunately for you, sir. Please carry on with your work."

Roy just had to submit to his fate.

---

The sky was darkening. A gloomy silence hung over the room. One by one the Colonel's subordinates finished work and left the office. Soon only Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang were left in the office. There was only the rustling of paper to be heard as each concentrated on their work. Well, Riza was certainly concentrating, but the case wasn't so sure with Roy.

Riza finished her own work. She sorted out the paperwork she had done, and packed up her things. Then she sat down and watched Roy. She waited for Roy every evening. They always walked home together, summer or winter. The season and weather made no difference.

Roy sensed her gaze upon him and looked up from his work. "What is it, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Nothing," Riza said, her voice showing nothing too.

Roy sighed and went back to his work reluctantly.

_Is it really Thankgiving today? There's not much to this festival, anyway. I've never celebrated it, let alone remember it_, she thought, stealing another look at Roy. _I wonder what you're thankful for..._

As if reading her mind, Roy looked up abruptly and said, "Lieutenant, have you ever celebrated Thanksgiving?"

"No," Riza said curtly.

"Why not?" Roy questioned, curious.

"I have nothing to be thankful for," Riza said softly, turning her head away from Roy.

"Really?" Roy's eyes widened. "Everyone has something in their life that they are thankful for."

"What are you thankful for then, Colonel?" Riza voiced the question she had in mind.

"Why," Roy stood up and walked over to her. "You, of course. I am thankful that I have you in my life, to protect me and follow me faithfully forever, Riza."

There was a quick, gentle kiss on her lips, so brief and light that Riza wondered if it had really happened afterwards. She gasped, unable to contain her surprise and delight. She quickly regained her composure though, and said sternly, "Behave yourself, Colonel Mustang."

Roy smiled at her. Then he swiftly returned to his table and continued work, as if nothing had happened.

_I guess I'm thankful for you too, Roy._

---

They walked home together, as usual.

It was just another normal day.

_The End_

**A/N: **I know, I'm really late for Thanksgiving, but please forgive me. I forgot completely and utterly about it until today. -smiles sheepishly- I decided to write a Royai fic for Thanksgiving because I haven't written one in a while Anyway, a belated happy Thanksgiving to all my readers! Please read & review!


End file.
